Systems that process computing events often suffer from an inability to efficiently expand their volume. Such deficiency makes it difficult for an event processing system to accommodate large numbers of computing events to process or a sudden increase in the number of computing events to process. Typical solutions, such as increasing the number of machines to share the processing burden, are insufficient, as they often require additional hardware and still do not improve the performance (e.g., consumption speed) of a single processing machine.